


Sleep Talking

by Pumpkin_Jellicle



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Crack, Humour, Oneshot, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Jellicle/pseuds/Pumpkin_Jellicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerrie and Teazer can't seem to shut up, even when asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking

It was a gorgeous summers day, far too hot to do anything but sleep. Well that is of course unless you're a kitten.

Jemima was walking around, balancing on various pipes and wires, trying to be as quiet as possible. She was passing an old car where Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were sleeping, when she heard a voice.

Her ears perked up and she looked over, but the two seemed sound asleep. She frowned and padded closer to see if it was her ears playing tricks on her.

"I tell ya I 'ad it." Mungojerrie mumbled, rolling over in his sleep.

Jemima stifled a giggle, she couldn't believe a tough tom like Jerrie was talking in his sleep.

"Yeah but where?" This time it was Teazer who spoke, but like Jerrie she was definitely asleep.

"I dunno get off ma back Tea." Jerrie replied.

Jemima stared at them, were they actually having a conversation?

Across the clearing Pouncival hurried by, probably to go and make a nuisance of himself.

"Psst, Pounce! Come here!" Jemima whispered urgently to her friend. Pounce didn't need telling twice, he bounded over to see what his favourite queen kit wanted.

Jem pressed a finger to her lips and shushed him before he could speak and wake them up. She nodded at the twins who were still talking.

"You're an idiot Jer." Rumpleteazer said, rolling to face away from him.

"Am not."

Pouncival's mouth dropped open and he glanced back at Jemima. "No way." He whispered.

"I know!" She replied, grinning.

"That's so weird." He commented, going back to watch them.

It wasn't long before they caught the attention of other cats. Victoria spotted her friends and went to see what they were up to, and the crowd grew from there.

Munkustrap who had been patrolling passed by and went to investigate, entirely weirded out by their behaviour. Then Alonzo followed, he was never too far behind the Jellicle protector.

Other kittens such as Etcetera, Electra and Tumble all found themselves there because they had been missing their friends and had been wondering where they had got to.

"Why don't ya like me Tea?" Jerrie asked, oblivious to his audience.

"Cause you're dumb."

"Come on be nice."

"I'm gonna feed ya lazy ass to a pollicle." Rumpleteazer said, aiming a kick at her brother which woke him up.

Mungojerrie sat bolt up right, very shocked to see a group of cats standing around them. "Uh...Tea?" He nudged her side with his paw. "Wake up."

Teazer growled and opened her eyes slowly sitting up to see the others. "Oh." She frowned and glanced at Jerrie. "'Ave I got somethin' on my face?" she asked, confused.

"No?" Jerrie replied.

Teazer flattened her ears against her head, very suspicious of the small group. The kittens quickly dispersed, not wanting to be at the receiving end of Rumpleteazer's wrath.

Meanwhile Alonzo was trying very hard not to laugh. Munkustrap gave him a meaningful glance, not wanting him to get on their wrong side.

"Look after yourself you two." Munkustrap said, stepping down and carrying on with his duties, wondering how on earth he had to be in charge of such bizarre cats.

"Yeah, what he said." Alonzo agreed, laughing as he jumped down after his friend, leaving two very confused cats behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry I've been MIA recently, I've been working on (and finishing) my Rumpleteazer cosplay! Which got to come out and play last weekend. I also learnt don't try and do a new thing on a deadline. oops! 
> 
> I should be back to writing a lot more now!
> 
> Ciao for now!


End file.
